masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebirth of Terminus
Characters *Major Mindor *Vezis *Dimitri Kurnov In 2201 CE, the Terminus Systems Alliance was formed by Terminus Systems residents to conquer Citadel space. As a response, the Citadel council formed the Citadel Alliance to combat the TSA. As time went on, the Terminus Systems Alliance was destroyed by the CA and the Roduun homeworld was bombarded with letha weapons of mass destruction. In 2220 CE, activity around Primos IV escalated to a point of interest for Citadel Alliance ships. By this point in history, the Citadel Alliance had doubled its size and military might, making any resistance they might face unhindering. A fleet of eight Vanguard-class Frigates made there way into Terminus space with ease. They didnt want to provoke any one, just see what was going on. Fifteen minutes later, the frigates disappeared from comms. Another fleet was being prepared, one led by Major Mindor. "How many pilots onboard your ship are ready to fight, ship commander," Mindor inquires."All of my pilots are ready to go Major," replies Ship Commander Vezis. Mindor's fleet consisted of seven cruisers and three frigates. His ship, the Ventor, led the fleet through a nebula which hid them from unwanted attention. For the first time in his military career, Mindor had a Human aboard his ship, Commander Dimitri Kurnov. "Major Mindor, my squad is ready for landfall. Can't these fancy ships go any faster or are they all looks?," Kurnov jokes. "Don't worry, Commander Kurnov, your men will get their chance for combat. Their are some Pod Rats in the lower engines, you can go exterminate them for me," says Mindor. The fleet reaches the nebulas exit and is greeted by wreckage from two of the frigates. Some of the captains from the other ships began to feel anxious now but Mindor stayed confident. "Calm down everyone, these were two frigates. We are a fleet of seven cruisers. We stand more than a chance against whoever did this," Mindor reassures. The fleet passes the wreckage, Kurnov saying a prayer for those who were aboard the frigates. Mindor's attention is switched when he is called to his comm room. The Citadel council wishes to learn of his progress. "Major Mindor, this is the council. Have you located the frigates," says the Asari councilor. "Two of them ma'am. We found two frigates that seem to have been pryed open," Mindor replies. "Do you know if the Roduun were behind this," asks the Salarian councilor. "No sir. But we will find out for sure in another few moments," Mindor says. "Mindor, i don't think I need to remind you of the importance of this. Find who has done this," exclaims the Turian councilor. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm not out here on a vacation cruise. I'll find who is responsible, give it time," Mindor calmly replies. "Then we will not hold you from your search any longer Major. Report back with your findings later," says the Asari councilor. '' "Yes ma'am," Mindor says. The comm link is cut and Mindor leaves the comm room. "I hate that Turian so much," he says to Kurnov and both laugh. Ship Commander Vezis of the Pronen sends Mindor a message. He alerts him of incoming ships from 11 o' clock. Four vessels approach, green in color and touting a heavy armament. The incoming ships begin to unleash bolts of destructive energy as their cannons ring out. "All ships, return fire, exclaims Mindor. "Vezis, use those pilots of yours and send some fighters into battle,"He orders. A wave of 20 S1 Katana Fighters bolt from the Pronen's hangars. They begin to overwhelm one of the ships and it is incapacitated. The cruisers rain fire on another ship, completely destroying it.Two of the other ships are destroyed by concentrated fire from Mindor's fleet. "Cease fire on that last ship. I want to board it and see who has the bladder," Mindor says. Mindor leaves the Ventor in a Rhino Boarding Craft. He and Kurnov's squad enter the enemy ship with caution. Mindor draws his Phaze Blade waiting for enemy to try and ambush them. Apparently, the Katana fighters did good work as the inside of the ship was damaged, half of the computer terminals busted, inner hull dented, and lights half working. They make their way through the ship and find an unexpected sight. The ship was apparently helmed by Brakin. Most had committed suicide to keep out of Citadel Alliance custody but one was discovered before being able to pull the trigger. He was captured and taken back to the ship by two of Kurnov's squad while he, Mindor, and the other squad members search the remaining terminals for information. The came across a massive amount of plans, along with other files that needed pass codes to access. From the information that they were able to recieve however, they were able to learn that the ships, called Meteor-class Cruisers, were created by the Brakin for a new naval force. Apparently, they were just one of the races trying to ressurect the Terminus Systems Alliance. Messages from Jiral, Torva, and Roduun were found in the ship's log. Mindor reboarded the Ventor and reported his findings to the council. They were shocked to hear of the Brakin's involvement in this. They were even more shocked to hear that the Roduun still had enough resources to communicate with offworld races. Through interrogation, Kurnov was able to learn of a Brakin checkpoint not far away from the Brakin prisoner. Mindor's fleet made way for the checkpoint, thinking that they would find out what happened to the remaining lost frigates. They reached the checkpoint, a small debris field with dozens of Brakin ships there. "All ships, prepare for battle," exclaims Mindor. His fleet heads straight into the field, ships firing heavy cannons into the Brkin ships. Two Brakin ships are caught off guard and destroyed immediately but the rest return fire. The Katanas head back into battle but this time, all of the cruisers release fighters. Instead of staying in the Ventor, Mindor takes control of his own fighter, the Tempest. He leads a squadron into battle, burning through Brakin fighters that try to intercept them. "Keep formation everyone," he barks to the following sqaudron. "Vezis, your in command of the fleet. Keep them at bay for now," he orders to Vezis. Brakin ships begin to accelerate, trying to get closer to Mindor's fleet. They prove to be no match however as the Citadel Alliance ships burn through them. "Good work, keep these Pod Rats back," Mindor says. The Brkin ships are forced back then retreat. Mindor's forces rejoice in their victory. They begin their search of the debris field for the frigates, being able to find one during the battle. The search continues until a massive dreadnought, the Apocalypse, appears. The dreadnought is not of the same design as the Brakin ships. It is helmed by Jiral and Roduun forces. It tears through Mindor's fleet, destroying three instantly. "Vezis, pull the fleet out of here, says Mindor. "Your not back at your ship though, I cant leave you here," Vezis replies. "GO," Mindor angrily exclaims. Vezis pulls back for a retreat but not before sending one of the frigates to pick up Mindor's fighter. He docks and they make way to rejoin the rest of the fleet. The Apocalypse is close behind though and releases an EMP charge that fries the ship's computers and power. With the frigate losing power, it makes one last effort for survival and makes way for the debris field. Once reaching the field, the power is cut to conserve energy and hide the ship's signal. "We will have to wait here until the dreadnought leaves," Mindor informs to the frigates crew. They wait their for awhile until they are greeted with the unfriendly sight of Prowlers being released from the dreadnought. ''To Be Continued>>> Category:Battles Category:Fan Fiction Category:Terminus Wars series